tekkenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Lucky Chloe
es un personaje de los videojuegos de lucha de la saga Tekken, siendo introducida en el videojuego Tekken 7 como uno de los personajes nuevos.https://twitter.com/Harada_TEKKEN/status/541463384202289152 Apariencia Lucky Chloe se muestra como una linda adolescente. Ella tiene el pelo rubio Largo, posiblemente hasta el tobillo atado en dos coletas largas mediocentro, Ella tiene ojos de color celeste claro (agua) y parece llevar ropa de Neko(Gato). como auriculares de color rosa negro y adjunto con orejas de Neko, Ella usa una chaqueta de bolero de color rosa paste que cubre sus manos con botones de color rosa en un diseño de pata por debajo de la mano (simulando huellas de Gato) ,tiene su nombre en la parte posterior. Lleva un vestido rosa y negro con una falda costa y rizada, con cordones en la espalda y un lazo rosa, Tiene lo que parece ser mini altavoces los costados (por la parte pelvica). asi como un accesorio de cola de Neko negro. Lleva medias negras Altas hasta los muslos con un diseño de ojo de cerradura en la parte delantera con pequeño corazón en la parte superior, Ella usa rodilleras rosadas con zapatos de entrenamiento rosado y blancos con correas negras. Su paleta de colores en su segundo atuendo es Celeste(agua), este remplaza el rosa en su ropa original. Su Cabello y sus accesorios siguen siendo los mismo, pero los colores también cambian menos el color del cabello. Personalidad Lucky Chloe se revela traviesa e infantil como se ve en el final de Eddy Gordo donde supera a Eddy dando una nota de dibujo para pensar que es una nota real que llevara al paradero de Kazuya Mishima, tanto en el final de Eddy como en el de Jack-7, ella muestra su lado malcriado, donde forzó a Eddy para practicar su pose característica, para shows en vivo y culpara a jack-7 por ser golpeado detrás de el, y al ver a jack-7 caer de la torre de la Corporacion G, ella no muestra preocupación. Biografía Trasfondo Cuando era niña, los padres de Chloe la llevaron a una exposición y la expusieron a la cultura de las ídols japoneses y desde entonces ella siempre a querido ser una ídol. Con su buena apariencia, se propuso a ser la mejor ídol del mundo y se nombro como Lucky Chloe. Vestida con su lindo disfraz, salió a mostrarle al mundo sus movimientos de baile y avergonzar a otros profesionales. Rápidamente se hizo mundialmente famosa cuando su baile se volvió viral en los sitios de vídeos de internet. Desde entonces, ella ha colaborado con la Corporación G y ha firmado contrato con ellos, Se convirtió en una cara popular de la compañía y se usa en los anuncios como imagen de la compañía. A pesar de la lucha entre la Corporcion G y la Mishima Zaibatsu , siempre pone una sonrisa y una cara feliz en los tiempos difíciles. Tekken 7 thumb Lucky Chloe es una sensación pop, y el rostro de la marca G Corporation. Cuando un hombre misterioso irrumpió en G Corp y sacó guardia tras guardia con técnicas de baile, Lucky Chloe caminó intrépidamente hacia él y le bloqueó el camino. Lanzó al hombre una de sus sonrisas características y le lanzó un desafío: ¡Lucha contra ella, y si pierde, tendrá que trabajar como su bailarín suplente! Sin importarle si él había aceptado las condiciones o no, ella se preparó para la batalla. Descripción de la secuencia final: Lucky Chloe le enseña a Eddy su pose característica, pero nota que se queda atrás. Chloe lo patea por el error y exige que mantenga su parte del trato como su bailarina suplente. Los dos luego proceden, con Eddy fallando y Chloe pateándolo cada vez. La escena finalmente termina con Eddy gritando "¡No!" después de que Chloe le dice que se vestirá de niña cuando actúen en vivo. Jugabilidad --en obras-- Estilo de lucha Lucky Chloe pelea usando freestyle dance. Un estilo que parece muy visiblemente similar al de Capoeira en el que presumiblemente, incorpora el baile con artes marciales. Frases Curiosidades * Debido a su apariencia y personalidad, Lucky Chloe ha recibido tanto críticas como elogios por parte de los fans de la saga. Sin embargo, la reacción en contra de ella fue tan exagerada, que impulsó al productor de la saga Tekken, Katsuhiro Harada, a bromear al respectoShoryuken: No, Tekken 7’s Lucky Chloe is Not Exclusive to Japan and Europe comentando que ella sería reemplazada en la versión para Estados Unidos y América por un personaje cabeza rapada calvo y musculoso y que sería exclusiva solo para las regiones de Asia oriental y Europa.IGN: Tekken Boss responds to fan backlash regarding Lucky Chloehttps://twitter.com/Harada_TEKKEN/status/541800597889245185 Sin embargo, algunas publicaciones de noticias sobre vidoejuegos (VG24/7) informaron esto como si fuera era un hecho concreto,VG24/7: New Tekken 7 character won’t be coming the US lo que llevó a Harada a aclarar que esos tweets eran una broma y que Lucky Chloe seria un personaje disponible en todas las regiones. * Harada declaró que Lucky Chloe no proviene de Japón, a pesar de que es un verdadera fan de la cultura popular japonesa. También dijo que ella esconde un "gran secreto".https://twitter.com/Harada_TEKKEN/status/542281994122457090 * Lucky Chloe, al igual que Lee Chaolan/Violet, habla japonés e inglés. Sin embargo, el lenguaje que Lee/Violet habla corresponde a su identidad respectiva. * El movimiento imbloqueable de Lucky Chloe, "Lucky Corkscrew" (ub + 4), es similar al movimiento imbloqueable "Fruit Picker" de Eddy y Christie, aunque el daño infligido cuando se ejecuta el movimiento es mucho mayor que el de esos dos últimos luchadores. * En la película Tekken 2: Kazuya's Revenge, hay un personaje que es similar a Lucky Chloe que comparte el mismo nombre que ella, y que luce el mismo peinado. * Su secuencia final es una referencia al interludio de Yoshimitsu contra Raven en el videojuego Tekken 5, cuando pierde contra él y se le enseñó a usar las señas de mano del ninjutsu, pero falló en gran medida para decepción de Raven. En el caso de Lucky Chloe, ella le enseña a Eddy su pose llamativa, pero lo patea varias veces cuando él falla, y también obliga a Eddy a vestirse como una mujer para practicar la pose, para su horrible sorpresa. Galeria 1418035440-tekken-7-lucky-chloe-render.jpg LUCKY.png Tekken7-luckychloe-dengeki-1.jpg Tekken7-luckychloe-dengeki-3.jpg Tekken7-LuckyChloe-010.jpg Tekken7-LuckyChloe-011.jpg Tekken7-LuckyChloe-013.jpg Tekken7-LuckyChloe-012.jpg Tekken7-luckychloe-dengeki-4.jpg Referencias Navegación en:Lucky Chloe Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes femeninos Categoría:Tekken 7 Categoría:Tekken 7: Fated Retribution